


Fate Never Swayed/Time

by WrtierJC



Category: fate - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Holy Grail War (Fate), Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 17:07:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30058761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrtierJC/pseuds/WrtierJC
Summary: A Holy Grail War conducted on America's eastern coast.





	Fate Never Swayed/Time

Thursday, February 28, 2019  
17:21  
**"To return the world to its proper state.**  
**To ascend beyond humanity and guide it.**  
**To stand above all as the one guide.**  
**You I call to be my hidden will of the night.**  
**You I call to be my blade against evil thought.**  
**From beyond, to me.**  
**From beyond, to me.**  
**From beyond, to me.**  
**From beyond, to me, hero!"**

[Summoning Theme](https://youtu.be/MabXVw7BzB0)

In a heavy purple light show, a point-eared and very short woman in sultry but heavily layered thongs and straps materialized on Earth. "I am... Assassin."  
She knew in a flash that she was...   
In a city called Boston.   
The year was 2019.   
This was a grail war.   
Her Master was before her.   
This grail war had a Ruler to arbitrate it, for there were some odd circumstances.   
"Are you..." She started to regard the woman in front of her, and stalled out upon seeing her as well as the heroic spirit by her side... "My Master?"  
The woman she saw was well beyond her child years, but she had a giddy expression resembling one so excited. At least she seemed to be in excellent shape of fitness for her age, but the way her Master was staring at her gave Assassin an unpleasant chill.  
"What are you doing?"  
The fully grown woman before her was bobbing up and down, excitedly pumping her fists as she grinned from ear to ear. "Mmm..."  
She returned the gurgled hum, "Mmm...?" The decorum lacking woman pranced on the balls of her feet toward her, and Assassin narrowed her eyes. Out of view, she prepared a few of her hidden blades to counter attack. "Not too close, now."  
The woman stopped just a step too close for comfort, earning a grimace from the jet elf rogue. A strange Master, great, just what she needed.  
Her Master gave another strained hum, "Mmm!"  
"Please explain yourself, Master." Her Noble Phantasm, Drow Poison, was applied and ready. If this Master was troublesome, she could put her in a coma and single-handedly win the war herself... Without interference. "I won't be trifled with, understand?"  
Her Master shouted out, "Mommy!"  
Assassin leaned back from where she stood before her Master, then stepped back, then leaped back, and chuckled into her hand. "Ah, so you're a useless pervert. I see." Assassin shrugged and drew... A sap, not a blade. "If that's the case, I'll put you out of commission and hide your body until we win."  
"Assassin! Please!" The other woman hurriedly threw up her hands and shoved Assassin's Master back, "We need Amanda alive and healthy. This grail becomes null and void if any of the Masters fall to waste..."  
Assassin blinked and gawked, then made a few confused noises, "Eh? Huh!? What is that nonsense!? That isn't how the holy grail war is conducted!"  
"It is this time." Amanda threw a peace sign out, "You and I are stuck together, little Mommy Assassin. Let's get along, okay?"  
"Please stop calling me that..." Assassin lowered her head and groaned, pocketting her nonlethal weapon. "And you're Ruler, then?"  
"That's right." The other nodded, "I've been at every summon to make sure everyone knows the rules. To make sure it's fair."  
Assassin gulped. Every summon... "Then... We are the... Third?"  
"Seventh."  
"Seventh!" Assassin gawked and started backwards a few steps, "W-w-w-why did I get summoned so late!? What is this farce, with me being summoned last, that means all of the knight classes have had ample time to bond with their Masters and the caster and berserker have fully grown into their roles!" Assassin grabbed her face and moaned long and low, and ultimately culminated in an aggravated growl as Amanda, the fully grown woman who summoned her embraced her.  
Assassin held up her fist as she growled. "Any. Other oddities. Of this war?" Her voice came as a hard gravel as Amanda nuzzled her face into the nape of her neck and held her hips in both hands.  
Ruler nervously chuckled, "No... No, not at all. Only one servant can live, the prerequisite to a Master winning and such... You seem versed in the ritual, so it should go as you expect. For the most part."  
"Great..." Assassin lowered her head and sighed again, "Fine, let's begin, Amanda."  
Amanda nodded, "Of course, Mommy! Let's go get my wish granted!"

[End Theme](https://youtu.be/4hfiyoFGZAY)


End file.
